House's Head - Wilson's Heart
by Tipititralala
Summary: Scène alternative issue du double épisode "House's Head" / "Wilson's Heart" (4x15-4x16). Il avait senti sa présence, même les yeux fermés. Il n'avait peut-être pas idée du temps qu'il avait passé inconscient, mais il lui semblait que jamais elle n'avait quitté sa chambre. Mais pourquoi veuille-t-elle autant à lui, même après ce qu'il a 'fait' à Amber ?


_C'est toujours les vacances pour moi, YOUPIDOU :D Je me doute, certains d'entre vous n'ont qu'une __envie, m'égorger. Mais nooooooon, ne mettez pas fin à mes jours, sinon plus de suites, quel dommage, hein ?_

_Anyway, voici un nouvel aussi. Comme vous avez pu en juger par le titre, de cette scène alternative, il s'agit bien là du final de la saison 4. Ce final qui, à mes yeux, était un vrai bijou. Il y avait tant dans ce double épisode ! Du drama, des moments amusants, même une bonne dose de Huddy ! Mais tout de même, je suis parvenue à imaginer une scène, qui aurait pu se dérouler. Vous le verrez, elle se situe lorsqu'House se réveille la première fois, Cuddy à son chevet, avant qu'il ne se repose une nouvelle fois et n'ouvre les yeux avec Wilson muet. En tout cas, vous devriez rapidement comprendre de quoi je veux parler, ou du moins je l'espère en tout cas.  
J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous plaira. J'aime assez cette idée qui plus est, et j'aurais bien voulu voir quelque chose dans ce genre-là dans la série._

_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis, c'est toujours constructif (hormis quand il ne s'agit que de remarques méchantes), et ça permet d'avancer. Allez, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
See ya people :D_

* * *

_**"House's Head" / "Wilson's Heart" **_

Il avait senti sa présence, même les yeux fermés. Il n'avait peut-être pas idée du temps qu'il avait passé inconscient, mais il lui semblait que jamais elle n'avait quitté sa chambre, qu'elle était restée à veiller sur lui, encore et encore. Alors il les avait ouvert, et il pût voir qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

**- Hey, je suis là... **Assura-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui, sa main retirant ses cheveux ébènes de devant son œil gauche. **Clignez des yeux si vous pouvez m'entendre.**

Il obéit, cligna des yeux, et elle soupira de soulagement Bon sang, comme elle avait eu peur pour lui... . Il essaya de murmurer quelques mots, mais la tâche était trop difficile, et ses membres encore trop engourdis pour le lui permettre.

**- Non, n'essayez pas de parler**, lui conseilla-t-elle en souriant enfin. **Reposez-vous simplement.**

Il referma les yeux, comme rassuré par le fait qu'elle ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Et puis, il devait le reconnaître, il avait bien besoin de repos, ses forces n'étaient toujours pas pleinement de retour.

La fois suivante où il ouvrit les yeux, il croisa le regard de Wilson. Il le savait, son ami lui en voulait plus que jamais d'avoir été, en partie, à l'origine de la mort d'Amber. House le comprenait tout à fait, mais voir son ami aussi détruit lui faisait mal au cœur. Comme toujours, il lui semblait ne faire que rendre miséreux tous ceux qui avaient le malheur d'être un peu trop proches de lui. Il ne put que le regarder s'éloigner, avant de reposer son regard sur le fauteuil. Il avait été rapproché de son lit, et il y contempla la Doyenne, recroquevillée dessus, ses talons négligemment sur le sol. Elle dormait, et un léger sourire illuminait son visage. Il espérait que ce sourire soit pour lui, qu'il s'agisse d'un signe qui montrerait qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour lui et que, à présent qu'il semblait être tiré d'affaires, elle était soulagée de ne pas le perdre.

Il s'en voulait. Il avait causé la mort d'Amber, alors qu'elle méritait une vie encore bien remplie. Qu'elle n'avait pas autant souffert de son existence que lui ne l'avait fait. Il se maudissait d'être encore en vie, et plus elle. Il n'arrivait plus à fermer l'oeil, les remords lui tordaient le cœur. Et, alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il sentit une main se poser sur la sienne, et se refermer autour de ses doigts. Il tourna la tête dans la direction de Cuddy, et remarqua avec soulagement qu'elle dormait toujours. Elle portait toujours les mêmes vêtements que lorsqu'il avait perdu connaissance, elle n'avait donc pas du quitter l'hôpital depuis ce jour. Mais comment pouvait-elle veiller ainsi sur lui, et ne pas lui en vouloir pour ce qu'il avait fait ?

Il la sentit remuer, et ferma les yeux. Il craignait de remarquer ne serait-ce qu'une once de dégoût. C'était plus facile de fuir que d'affronter un tel regard. Les doigts sur sa main caressèrent sa peau, tout en douceur. Il frémit, appuyant davantage ses paupières l'une contre l'autre. Il pouvait entendre sans mal la respiration de la jeune femme s'approcher, et même chatouiller son visage.

**- Arrêtez de faire semblant de dormir**, le taquina-t-elle avant de se pencher vers lui pour vérifier que ses points n'avaient pas sauté. **Je sais que vous êtes réveillé.**

Il tourna la tête vers elle, et le soulagement l'envahit. Dans ses iris, pas un seul signe de déception ou de dégoût, bien au contraire. Ses yeux brillaient, elle était tout bonnement adorable. Et même avec ses cheveux plaqués sur le visage par le sommeil dans lequel elle se trouvait un peu plus tôt, elle était divinement belle. Elle lâcha sa main, et il regretta presque aussitôt son geste.

**- Vous commencez à retrouver vos couleurs, c'est encourageant**, assura-t-elle avant de reprendre sa place sur le fauteuil, et de croiser les jambes. **Votre tête, ça va ?  
- Ça irait mieux si je n'avais pas une fracture longitudinale de l'os temporal, et si mon corps n'avait pas convulsé**, ironisa-t-il. **Sinon, ça peut le faire. Mais que me faut l'honneur d'avoir la Doyenne comme infirmière personnelle, et pas la méchante et le gorille que vous aviez envoyé à mon appartement ?**

Elle se mit à rire, la pression qui pesait jusque là sur ses épaules s'évanouissant peu à peu à mesure qu'elle retrouvait le caractère habituel de House. Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres, balaya une boucle brune derrière son oreille et le fixa de ses magnifiques yeux bleus teintés de gris.

**- Mesure de précaution**, déclara-t-elle en lui tendant un verre d'eau et un comprimé d'antidouleurs. **Je vous connais bien assez pour savoir que vous n'aimez pas resté dans une chambre d'hôpital, et que vous feriez tout pour en sortir. Alors je m'assure moi-même que vous resterez ici.**  
**- Alors si je comprends bien, c'est parce que vous êtes restée à mon chevet que vous n'avez ni pris de douche, ni changé vos vêtements ? **La taquina-t-il. **Sauf que vraiment Cuddy, vu l'odeur, vous feriez mieux d'en prendre une.**

Elle roula des yeux et lui frappa le bras, toutefois amusée par ses propos. Ce House lui avait manqué, il n'y avait pas de doute possible. Elle avait tant cru le perdre, que le voir ainsi, blaguer comme à son habitude, était pour elle un réel soulagement.

**- Pas question que je vous laisse sans surveillance le temps de me doucher**, fit-elle en agitant son index devant lui. **Vous seriez plus que capable d'en profiter pour vous faire la belle !**

Il fit mine d'être surpris par sa réponse, ouvrant les yeux comme des billes. Elle ne le connaissait que trop bien, il devait le reconnaître. Il faut dire aussi qu'après tant d'années, cela ne l'étonnait même plus.

**- Si vous avez peur que je prenne la fuite, vous n'avez qu'à me prendre avec vous sous la douche ! **Conseilla-t-il en affichant son air le plus sérieux possible.

Elle ricana, penchant la tête sur le côté en le fixant. Jamais il ne changerait, et c'était bien pour cela que jamais il ne l'ennuyait. Justement parce qu'il n'était pas comme les autres, qu'il était totalement différent d'eux. Et qu'ainsi, il mettait toujours une touche de piment dans sa vie, pour ne jamais la rendre commune.

**- Votre fantasme ne deviendra pas réel House**, se moqua-t-elle, ne le quittant toujours pas un seul instant du regard. **Alors ne rêvez pas trop !  
- Et pourquoi pas ? Comme ça, vous ne sentirez plus la transpiration, et en même temps vous conserverez un œil sur moi ! **Se défendit-il aussitôt comme si elle avait remis en question sa virilité.  
**- Vous semblez oublier le fait qu'avec vous en train de regarder, il me sera impossible de me doucher**, nota-t-elle avant de se lever et de s'avancer vers la fenêtre.

A l'extérieur, il pleuvait toujours. Comme si le ciel avait décidé de rappeler à tous la tristesse de ces derniers temps. Elle pouvait sans mal distinguer les marcheurs dehors, dont Wilson. Il ne portait ni veste, ni parapluie, et semblait trempé jusqu'aux os. Elle posa sa paume sur la vitre fraîche, et ferma les yeux. L'Oncologue en voulait amèrement à son ami, elle n'était pas sans le savoir. Et étant la seule capable de se poser entre eux, elle n'aurait d'autres choix que de veiller à ce que, chacun de leur côté, ils se remettent de leurs blessures, qu'elle soient physiques ou psychiques.

Derrière elle le lit bougea, et elle reporta son attention sur le 'patient' qui s'y trouvait. Tant bien que mal, House tentait de s'asseoir. Elle franchit rapidement les quelques pas les séparant, et se baissa pour glisser un bras sous ses épaules, l'aidant ainsi à se relever. Il la gratifia d'un simple regard et d'un léger sourire, mais cela fut suffisant pour elle.

**- J'ai besoin d'aller aux WC**, reconnut-il mi-amusé, mi-sérieux. **Vous allez vraiment m'aider jusque là-bas ?**

Elle haussa les épaules, et le fit avancer un peu, le maintenant debout autant qu'elle le pouvait, en essayant de ne pas lui faire trop appuyer sur sa jambe estropiée. Elle poussa la porte de la salle de bains et l'aida à y entrer puis, une fois sûre qu'il pourrait se débrouiller seule, elle se redirigea vers la sortie.

**- Appelez moi quand vous aurez fini, que je vous aide à regagner votre lit**, proposa-t-elle avec un sourire avant de refermer la porte, et de s'appuyer sur le mur à côté.  
**- Et si j'ai besoin d'aide pour remettre mon pantalon ? **S'exclama-t-il depuis l'autre côté.  
**- J'enverrai Nurse Jeffrey vous donner un coup de main**, s'exclama-t-elle. **Je suis certaine qu'il se fera un plaisir de vous rhabiller !  
- Vile manipulatrice ! **Hurla House pour toute riposte.  
**- Vous m'avez cherché, vous m'avez trouvé ! **Ricana Cuddy en retour.  
**- Au lieu de glousser, vous pourriez revenir, j'ai terminé ! **Rajouta-t-il.  
**- Vous vous êtes rhabillé au moins ?  
- Rabat-joie**, lâcha-t-il avant qu'elle n'entre et s'avance vers lui.

Ils regagnèrent la chambre qu'il occupait et sitôt il fut assis, elle prit place devant lui, croisant ses jambes tout en le fixant, un adorable sourire aux lèvres. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant au passage.

**- Vous avez faim ? **Demanda-t-elle simplement.  
**- Vous payez ? **Rétorqua-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au plafond, et s'humecta les lèvres. Toujours fidèle à lui-même celui-là ! Elle se leva, tendit des vêtements propres à son employé, et les tapota pour lui faire signe de les prendre.

**- D'ordinaire, ce sont les hommes qui payent**, souligna-t-elle. **Pas les femmes !  
- Pourtant Wilson paye toujours pour moi ! **Gémit-il avant de baisser la tête.

Wilson... Son ami. Ou plutôt, au vue des circonstances, son 'ex-ami'. Elle s'approcha, et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Il avait besoin d'elle, il n'y avait pas de doute. Elle se devait de se montrer comme l'ami(e) dont il avait besoin.

**- Très bien, je payerai**, céda-t-elle. **Mais allez d'abord vous habiller, l'ouverture de votre blouse n'offre pas forcément une vue sexy sur vos fesses.**

Il adopta une moue ridicule, comme blessé par les propos qu'elle venait d'énoncer. Décidé à la taquiner jusqu'au bout, il se leva comme il put, et lui tourna le dos, afin qu'elle ait une pleine vue sur 'sa lune'. Elle ferma les yeux, attrapa les deux pans de la blouse hospitalière, pour dissimuler ce qu'elle se retenait d'admirer. Il fallait le dire, il avait vraiment un fessier musclé et parfait, auquel on y mettrait bien la main !

**- Hey, laissez-les à l'air, elles aiment ça ! **Ricana-t-il. **Sauf si ça vous dérange tellement que vous en avez du mal à vous retenir de me sauter dessus. A ce compte-là, faîtes-le, ça ne me gêne pas !**

Elle plissa le nez, grimaça d'amusement et lui asséna un petit coup dans le dos. Elle lâcha ensuite les deux pans de tissu, et claqua le fessier de l'homme avant de lui indiquer du doigt la salle de bain.

**- Dépêchez-vous de vous vêtir, j'ai faim**, dit-elle avant de prendre les vêtements et de les poser à l'intérieur.  
**- Muuuum, je suis encore trop jeune pour m'habiller tout seul ! **Pleurnicha-t-il faussement.  
**- Enfilez au moins votre boxer**, conseilla-t-elle. **Et ensuite je vous aiderai.**

Il avait rejoint la salle d'eau et avait mis son sous-vêtement, puis l'avait appelé pour qu'elle achève le travail. Il n'en avait pas forcément besoin, mais il aimait la taquiner et elle, elle rentrait dans son jeu. Depuis bien des années déjà c'était ainsi, et pour rien au monde il ne changerait ça.

Et puis, à mesure que passaient les jours, ils se rapprochèrent plus encore. Il passa une semaine entière à l'hôpital, où Cuddy demeurait le plus possible à ses côtés, chaque fois qu'elle avait un peu de temps pour elle. Et puis, lorsque c'était posé la question de son retour chez lui, sans même savoir pourquoi elle le faisait, elle lui avait proposé de venir chez elle, afin qu'elle puisse l'aider plus facilement. Et surtout, pour qu'il ne soit pas seul – mais ça, elle ne lui avait pas dit, elle l'avait gardé pour elle -.

Les premiers jours avaient été assez étranges. Ils ne savaient plus trop comment se comporter, ils étaient plutôt mal à l'aise. Certes, au travail, ce n'était pas un problème de se taquiner sur tout et n'importe quoi, mais en partageant le même logement, les choses devenaient totalement différentes.

Cet après-midi là, elle était revenue un peu plus tôt que d'ordinaire, l'un de ses rendez-vous s'étant décommandé. Elle en avait profité pour rentrer chez elle, et ainsi s'assurer qu'House allait bien. D'accord, il se remettait plutôt bien de sa commotion cérébrale et de sa crise convulsive, mais elle ressentait le besoin de continuer de veiller sur lui.

Elle le retrouva sur le canapé, à moitié endormi, et retira ses talons avant de s'approcher de lui sans bruits. Là, elle déposa un plaid sur lui, mais il ouvrit les yeux. Elle se mordit la langue en le regardant, et finit par lui adresser un sourire. Simple, non forcé, mais tout bonnement mignon.

**- Je vous ai réveillé ? **Murmura-t-elle en se mettant sur le sol, telle la yogiste qu'elle était.  
**- Pas vraiment non**, assura-t-il. **Et vous, vous ne devriez pas être au PPTH à cette heure-ci ?  
- Mon donateur a annulé**, l'informa-t-elle. **Du coup, me voilà ! Vous voulez manger un morceau ?  
- Je ne dirais pas non à un peu de pop corn devant un bon film**, déclara-t-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé, plus convenablement.  
**- Choisissez le film, je prépare le pop corn**, déclara-t-elle en indiquant le meuble où se trouvaient ses DVD.

Sur ce, elle disparut dans la cuisine et se mit aux fourneaux. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard et s'installa à ses côtés, le bol en mains. Il démarra le programme choisi – _Nuits blanches à Seattle_ sur lequel il était tombé par hasard-, et elle plaça le récipient entre eux pour qu'ils puissent se servir sans soucis.

Le film n'avait commencé que depuis quelques minutes quand la main de House effleura celle de Cuddy. Elle fut d'abord surprise par ce toucher, mais compris rapidement qu'il n'était pas intentionnel. La deuxième fois par contre, cela ne passa pas inaperçu, et elle se risqua à poser sa tête sur l'épaule du Diagnosticien, qui ne s'en plaignit même pas. Il finit même par glisser un bras autour d'elle, et elle se blottit davantage contre lui, inconsciemment.

Le film commençait déjà à perdre drôlement de l'intérêt à leurs yeux. Il baissa la tête, admirant la jeune femme qui se trouvait contre lui. Même après tout ce temps passé ensemble, il ne comprenait toujours pas les motivations qui la poussaient à demeurer à ses côtés. Une femme comme elle aurait fui face à un homme comme lui, et pourtant elle n'avait jamais pris ses jambes à son cou.

**- Cuddy... **Demanda-t-il, marquant une pause jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne la tête vers lui. **Pourquoi vous prenez à ce point soin de moi ?  
- Parce que vous le méritez**, répondit-elle simplement.  
**- Tout ceux qui m'entourent souffrent**, nota-t-il. **Alors je ne pense pas mériter qu'on s'occupe autant de moi. Même Wilson n'aurait jamais fait ça pour moi. Du moins, pas au même point que vous.  
- Peut-être mon côté 'Drama queen' qui s'exprime**, poursuivit-elle, cette fois en plongeant son regard dans le sien. **Je me faisais du soucis pour vous.  
- Ça cache quelque chose**, souffla-t-il en retour, ses yeux accrochés aux siens. **Vous vous faîtes plus de soucis que n'importe qui quand ça me concerne. Vous avez veillé sur moi pendant tout ce temps, alors que rien ne vous en obligeait.  
- Et c'est un problème ?  
- Pas forcément non. Mais ça ne peut pas être simplement parce que je suis votre employé.  
- Je tiens à vous, ça vous va ? **Le coupa-t-elle net. **Autrement que parce que vous êtes l'un des médecins de mon hôpital.  
- Vous voulez dire que... **Commença-t-il sans même pouvoir finir sa phrase.

Sans plus attendre, elle avait scellé ses lèvres aux siennes. Quitte à risquer le tout pour le tout, autant avoir la réponse au plus vite. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pu imaginé, il ne la repoussa pas et, bien au contraire, il glissa une main entre eux pour éloigner le maïs éclaté qu'il posa sur la table, et la rapprocha de lui. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa fine taille, et elle noua ses mains autour de son cou. Le baiser gagna en intensité, le temps n'avait plus d'importance pour eux. Il la fit basculer au dessus de lui, ses mains parcourant en douceur son échine. Elle frissonnait sous le contact, mais en redemandait encore et encore.

Lorsque, à bout de souffle, ils furent contraints de se séparer, il ne lâcha cependant, concernant la jeune femme contre son torse. Elle se nicha un peu plus contre lui, caressant doucement son torse à travers le T-shirt qu'il portait. Il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne, au milieu de ses ravissantes boucles ébènes, avant d'y nicher sa tête. Elle sentait si bon, qu'il avait envie de demeurer dans cette position des heures durant. Elle le rassurait, elle l'apaisait.

**- Cuddy... Vous n'avez pas peur que je vous fasse du mal ? **Souffla-t-il en la berçant contre lui. **Que je vous fasse souffrir comme j'ai fait souffrir Wilson, sans le vouloir ?**

Elle releva la tête, et planta son regard dans le sien. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un simple mais ravissant sourire, tandis que sa main alla caresser sa joue rugueuse et en redessiner les contours, sans se presser, juste en profitant.

**- Bien sûr que j'ai peur**, déclara-t-elle avant d'approcher son visage du sien, et de déposer un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. **Mais pas d'être blessée par vous. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur d'un homme comme vous...**

Rassuré, soulagé, il scella une nouvelle fois leur bouche, mais avec plus de passion et d'amour qu'il n'y en avait jamais eu. Dans ses bras, elle se sentait femme, elle se sentait aimée. En la maintenant dans ses bras, il se sentait aimé, il se sentait un homme comme les autres et pas un égoïste brisé par la vie. C'était comme si, à ses côtés, il se sentait de nouveau vivant.

**- Cuddles, c'est plutôt moi qui devrais craindre de ne pas être à la hauteur ! **Assura-t-il avant de la replacer sur le canapé, de se relever et de lui tendre la main.

Elle s'exécuta, et ensemble ils prirent la direction de la chambre d'amis qu'il occupait depuis qu'il était 'sous sa surveillance'. Et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, elle le tira à lui et l'entraîna dans sa propre chambre, un sourire mutin aux lèvres. Elle le fit retomber sur le matelas en s'assurant qu'il ne se ferait pas mal à la jambe, et se plaça au dessus de lui, à califourchon. Le désir commun brûlait dans leurs iris, ils en venaient même à se demander comment ils avaient pu se retenir tant de temps.

Les baisers reprirent de plus belle, pas une minute ne passant sans que leurs bouches se touchent, sans que leurs langues ne se mêlent ou que leurs lèvres parcourent la peau de l'autre. Il attrapa les bords du haut qu'elle portait et le fit passer par dessus sa tête, avant que ses mains ne reprennent la découverte de son dos, et de sa poitrine parfaitement maintenue par un adorable soutien-gorge couleur chaire. Habilement, il le dégrafa et le lui retira, profitant de l'occasion pour enfin caresser l'objet de bon nombre de ses fantasmes. Elle gémit au dessus de lui, secouant ses cheveux pour libérer l'accès à son cou nu.

Très vite, tous leurs vêtements furent jetés au sol, les laissant en boxer et shorty. D'un mouvement, il la retourna et se plaça au dessus, reprenant le contrôle. Il la comblait de caresses, embrassait chaque parcelle de peau accessible. Il descendit au fur et à mesure, chatouillant son nombril avec le bout de sa langue, avant de s'attaquer aux choses sérieuses. Il attrapa le côté de son shorty avec les dents, et s'appliqua à le faire glisser le long de ses hanches parfaites, s'aidant d'une seule main. Ses doigts en profitaient pour redessiner le contour de ses fines jambes, et elle gémissait de plaisir en contrepartie. Une fois sa patronne totalement nue, il remonta un peu, et son pouce frotta le clitoris de sa belle, imprimant un mouvement circulaire qui, si ses souvenirs de leur première nuit bien des années auparavant étaient exactes , la rendrait folle. L'effet ne tarda pas à se montrer, car déjà elle remuait sous lui, en demandant plus encore. Il sourit en la voyant si belle, réalisant peu à peu qu'il était celui à la rendre ainsi.

Cela devenait une réelle torture pour elle. Sentir sur elle le poids de l'homme qu'elle aimait, son membre battant contre sa jambe nue. Il savait comment bouger ses doigts pour la faire crier, et elle le désirait comme jamais. Elle voulait partager son plaisir avec lui, qu'il s'en délecte autant qu'elle. Alors elle s'empressa de faire descendre tant bien que mal son boxer, et ses mains délicates partirent à la recherche de son pénis, alors que ses yeux demeurèrent clos. Lorsqu'elle le sentit vibrer contre sa main, elle s'en saisit et caressa ses points sensibles, s'appliquant dans chacun de ses gestes. Il grandissait entre ses doigts, elle adorait ça.

L'un comme l'autre commençaient déjà à respirer laborieusement. Jamais des préliminaires n'avaient été excitants, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Mais ils avaient déjà assez attendu, c'était le moment où jamais. Doucement, elle le guida vers son entrée, et il ne se fit pas prier. Sa bouche se reposa sur la sienne, tandis que son phallus glissait le bout de son gland en elle. Il se savait bien monté – ce n'était pas que pour se vanter -, et tenait à tout prix à ce qu'elle profite, à ce qu'elle n'ait pas mal une seule seconde.

Les secondes passèrent, et de temps à autre, il s'enfonçait un peu plus en elle. Les caresses ne cessaient pas une seule seconde, tout comme les baisers. Et puis, une fois qu'il fut certain qu'elle se soit acclimatée à lui, il donna un coup de bassin, s'enfonçant pleinement dans son intimité. Elle gémit en retour, et sitôt il commença ses va-et-viens, elle le suivit comme son ombre. La cadence se dictait d'elle-même, comme s'ils avaient toujours fait ça, sans jamais s'arrêter. A mesure que passait le temps, ils se redécouvraient pleinement, ils se revisitaient. Ce n'était pas une simple partie de jambes en l'air, du sexe pour du sexe. Oh non, c'était bien plus que ça : c'était de l'amour, ils faisaient l'amour. Comme jamais auparavant ils ne l'avaient fait avec quelqu'un d'autre.

D'une même voix, ils accédèrent au summum du plaisir. L'orgasme les frappa violemment, les projetant dans un monde qui était leur. Des décharges électriques secouaient leurs corps, ils se laissaient enfin aller, sans retenue. Il se déversa en elle, elle s'accrocha plus encore à lui. Ils ne formaient plus qu'un, une entité unique.

Essoufflés, ils se laissèrent retomber l'un contre l'autre, étincelant de sueur. Comme par automatisme, il attrapa la main de la jeune femme, la faisant prisonnière de sa grippe. Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction, lui adressant le plus charmant sourire qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Il approcha son visage du sien, et ils demeurèrent front contre front, serein.

**- Finalement, je crois qu'il n'y avait pas de craintes à se faire à ce sujet**, fit-elle en souriant et en roulant sur le côté pour être plus proche encore de lui.  
**- Ensemble, on fait des étincelles ! **Ajouta-t-il, fier comme un paon.  
**- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux**, précisa-t-elle.  
**- Finalement, je crois que, le temps de ma convalescence et même après, je fais avoir besoin de mon infirmière privée**, continua-t-il en enroulant un bras autour d'elle.  
**- A une condition**, déclara-t-elle en caressant son torse. **Vous déménagez dans ma chambre, pour que je puisse veiller sur vous la nuit.**

Il se mit à rire et acquiesça vivement, ravi d'une proposition comme celle-ci. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et repoussa une mèche qui s'y était collé, avant de promener son pouce sur sa joue. Qu'elle était belle sa Cuddy... Et jamais il ne lui serait assez reconnaissant de le considérer comme un homme normal, et pas comme l'handicapé qu'il était.

**- Promis ! **S'exclama-t-il. **Hey Cuddy... Je ferrai de mon mieux pour vous, okay ? Mais je dois être certain que vous me donnez ma chance...  
- House, si je ne vous l'avais pas donné, vous ne seriez actuellement pas nu dans mon lit ! **Plaisanta-t-elle avant de se calmer et de l'admirer en souriant. **Mais il serait temps qu'on apprenne à se tutoyer...  
- Bien vu**, termina-t-il.

Elle attrapa le drap et recouvrit leurs corps, avant de poser sa tête sur son buste et de fermer les yeux. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle, la conservant tout contre lui. C'était rassurant pour lui, c'était adorable pour elle. Il embrassa une nouvelle fois le sommet de son crâne, et reposa sa tête sur son oreiller. Il n'avait pas dormi avec une fille dans ses bras depuis longtemps, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'enfin, cette nuit, il aurait un sommeil sans failles. Un sommeil comme il n'en avait pas eu depuis si longtemps.

**- Cuddy... **Souffla-t-il, ce qui vit relever la tête de son amante.  
**- Hum ? **Baragouina-t-elle.  
**- Dans un de mes fantasmes, tu faisais une lap dance devant moi, en tenue d'écolière**, annonça-t-il.** J'y aurai le droit ?**

Pour un premier usage du 'tu', c'était plutôt romantique. Elle se mit à rire, et mordit sa lèvre inférieure en le regardant droit dans les yeux. C'était pour des petits détails comme celui-là qu'elle l'aimait si fort, et depuis autant de temps. Il ne changerait jamais, et elle en était bien contente. C'était son House, et il était parfait comme il était.

**- On verra House, on verra**, déclara-t-elle. **Alors maintenant dors un peu, si tu veux pouvoir être à la hauteur demain !**

Il se mit à rire lui aussi, et la pressa davantage contre lui. Finalement, il avait su se rendre compte à temps des sentiments que Lisa éprouvait à son égard. Toutes ces années elle avait pris soin de lui, elle avait veillé sur lui sans jamais cesser. A présent, il voulait faire partie de son quotidien. Être là lorsqu'elle se réveillerait chaque matin, s'endormir à ses côtés chaque soir. Alors Wilson aurait peut-être besoin de temps pour se remettre de la perte d'Amber, il pouvait comprendre. Il ne lui en voulait pas à ce sujet, et il savait que Cuddy le soutiendrait, jusqu'à ce que leur amitié redevienne ce qu'elle était jadis.

« S'attacher, c'est relativement facile. Aimer véritablement en sachant donner à l'autre, et ce, pour de bonnes raisons, pas juste pour se sentir exister, ça l'est beaucoup moins. Aimer, c'est pouvoir s'investir, donner, partager. Et parfois, on aime égoïstement, juste pour se sentir vivant. C'est juste que l'on se sent vibrer au travers du regard de l'autre, mais comment apprécier sa vie quand on ne s'aime pas soi même, et que l'on a besoin d'un autre pour se sentir bien. Enjoliver ses jours, trouver le sens de sa vie et lui en donner la direction pour pouvoir se sentir être et vivre en accord avec soi, c'est se porter garant pour un amour ou l'on s'apporte plus et où l'on grandit ensemble plutôt qu'un un amour où l'on ne fait que prendre. » Et bien, il avait enfin trouvé un sens à cette citation, et il comptait bien prouver à Miss Lisa Cuddy, à sa manière, combien il l'aimait...

_The End._


End file.
